Shattered
by Animelover660
Summary: (All Characters will be included, even the stranger and therapist. FF doesn't allow more than 4 characters, sadly.) After getting back from a job, Nikkoli and three other operatives are sent to help eight college students on Mount Washington. (Chris x OC, Josh x OC, Mike x OC - I haven't decided yet.)
1. Chapter 1: Mission in the Mountains

**Third Person POV**

Nikkoli walked down the dark corridor, slowly increasing his pace as the cold, damp air invaded his lungs. He was on his way to his supervisor's office and hoped he wasn't being sent out to do another job. He'd just gotten back earlier that morning and didn't plan on leaving until he could get some much needed rest, but someone came and retrieved him from the room he was currently staying in, which normally wouldn't have bothered him if he didn't just get off of a flight where he had to sit next to a guy who wouldn't stop talking on one side of him and a highly disgusting man on the other that smelled like ass. He wasn't looking forward to doing that ever again and was rethinking his line of work if that was going to be his transportation. Plus, the mission prevented him from sleeping at all and he was really looking forward to passing out in his room when he got back. The overly covered boy now stood outside of his current bosses door, contemplating on whether he should actually go in or turn back to catch up on his sleep. Before he could decide the door swung open revealing the person that wanted to speak with him.

"Ah, Mr. Yonovich, so good to see you. I've been wanting to speak with you. Come inside and take a seat," he told the shorter male.

"Yes sir. Has something happened since I was gone that I should be worried about?"

The raven haired male chuckled lightly."No, everything here is quite fine. Everything on Mount Washington, however, is not. We just received a call that a group of college students had radioed in saying they were in grave danger and would die if help didn't arrive soon. I need you to head down there with three other operatives and bring them back... And if possible kill whatever it is that is on that mountain," he informed the other male.

Nikkoli scoffed. "And what makes you think I'll do it? I'm a fuckin' mercenary. And in case you didn't know, people in my line of work don't exactly take on charity cases. Before any job is done we're told what's in it for us. So? What's in it for me?"

The older man's blue eyes glimmer in amusement and he glances at the other before looking back down, almost like he was deciding whether or not to say anything. After a few moments he smirks and stared straight at Nikkoli as he spoke. "One of the college kids is from an incredibly wealthy family and I'm assuming they'll pay handsomely for the kids safety. But, you could do it out of the kindness of your heart you know..."

"Kindness? Yeah, right. We both know I can't feel anything anymore. I couldn't care less in fact. I'll do it for the money though. When do I leave, sir?"

The man absentmindedly ran his hand through his dark locks that were lightly brushing against his shoulders. "Considering the danger they're in I'd say you and the others should leave as soon as possible," he replied. They quickly finished speaking about the mission details and the teen left the room to find the others. He just wanted to get in the helicopter so he could rest on the way to the mountain. The sooner the mission was over the sooner he could get his money and sleep for a few days to completely recooperate.

 _'Damn,'_ he thought, _'this is gonna be a long day.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Mount Washington

**Third Person POV**

 _'Shit,'_ Chris thought, _'shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I never knew his depression was this bad! I would have never thought Josh would go off the deep end and kill someone...'_

Mike had just tied Josh up outside after he scarred them with his stupid prank as payback for his sisters. Though Chris and Sam had nothing to do with it they still got included in his revenge scheme.

"Mike we have to go get him he'll freeze to death and he's not well! It's not his fault! If you want to keep him tied up that's fine, but at least let him inside!" Sam said, panicking. She knew what he did was wrong, but he wasn't himself and she couldn't just let one of her friends die in the cold.

Mike scrunched his face up in disbelief and anger. "Why in the hell should I care!? Being sick doesn't mean he should be let off the hook! That's no fucking excuse to kill Jess! He can die for all I fucking care. He should suffer just like he made Jessica!" He screamed. Tears were about to overflow from his eyes, but he contained it. He wasn't going to show weakness. Especially when he knew Josh would get a kick out of seeing him break.

Sam stayed silent. She still couldn't believe Josh had killed Jessica. She knew it was Jessica's idea to pull the prank on Hannah, but didn't think that it was a big enough reason for him to think Jess needed to die.

Chris couldn't take the arguing anymore, so he decided to go keep Josh company for a little bit. He quietly slipped from the room and out the cabin door. Heading towards Josh, he rubbed his gloved hands together to warm them. The freezing air started burning his nose until it went numb. When he arrived he walked over to Josh and kneeled in front of him. The brunette didn't move and kept his head downwards, staring at the ground intensely.

"Hey... Hey Josh," the blonde whispered out, nudging the older boy's leg with his hand.

Josh didn't react and only tensed when Chris touched his leg to get his attention. The blonde sighed and sat down with his legs crossed. He wished that Josh would just look at him. They've been best friends for years and it broke his heart to see his best friend so upset.

"Josh, Em and Matt went up to the tower ya know? When we didn't know it was you we were freaking out really bad bro, so they called someone since we all thought there was a murderer on the loose. But, since the cable car is broken we could use some help anyways. Don't wanna be stuck out here forever," he tried explaining to Josh. He didn't know what else to say. The brunette wouldn't achknowlede him and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Dammit Josh, could you please-"

A loud screech cut him off and he froze where he was seated in front of his friend. Josh had looked up from the ground and was staring at the snow swirling outside. They're eyes seemed glued to the opening of the building, waiting for one of their friends to come inside and laugh in their faces for being scared. When no one came inside Chris became worried and looked back at the slightly shorter man. They made eye contact for a moment before glancing back at the door.

"Chris... W-What was that?"

"Uh.. I have no idea bro," he responded while struggling to untie his lifelong friend as quickly as possible.

When he succeeded in getting the older male out of the restraints he grabbed his wrist and headed for the blizzard outside.


End file.
